memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion (novel)
Picard meets his former crewmates from the ''Stargazer.'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :Before he commanded the Starship ''Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard was the captain of the deep space exploration vessel, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], on an incredible twenty-two year voyage. Now Picard is reunited with his old crew for the first time in over a decade, on a mission to see his former officer installed as ruler of the Daa'Vit Empire. :The reunion turns deadly when a ruthless assassin begins eliminating the USS ''Stargazer crew one by one. Picard's present and former shipmates must join forces to solve the mystery of the Captain's past, before the killer strikes again.'' Background Information * This novel is the first appearance of many of the concepts and characters that would become a part of the Star Trek: Stargazer series of novels, also written by Michael Jan Friedman. * The circumstances of Jack Crusher's death are revealed. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Enterpise Captain ;William T. Riker : Enterpise first officer. Graduated Starfleet Academy with high honors. ;Data ;Beverly Crusher ;Deanna Troi ;Worf ;Geordi La Forge ;Wesley Crusher ;Jack Crusher ;Miles O'Brien ;Guinan ;Selar ;Morgen : A Daa'Vit captain, about to become hereditary ruler of the Daa'Vit Unity. Formerly an ensign on the Stargazer. ::Pictured on the book cover. ;Gilaad Ben Zoma : Formerly Picard's first officer on the Stargazer. ;Idun Asmund : Former helm officer of the Stargazer. Now first officer on the USS Charleston. ::''The blond woman pictured on the bookcover might correspond to the blond woman who was seen at that station in the hallucination sequence in episode . ;Carter Greyhorse : The Stargazer's former chief medical officer. Now works at Starfleet Medical. ;Vigo : Pandrilite weapons officer on the Stargazer, who died in the battle of Maxia Zeta. ;Gerda Asmund : Navigator; Idun Asmund's twin sister. Died in a hull breach on a civilian freighter. ;Peter 'Pug' Joseph : Former Security chief on the Stargazer. Now assigned on the Lexington. ;Phigus Simenon : Gnalish professor of engineering at Starfleet Academy. Former chief engineer of the Stargazer. ;Tricia Cadwallader : Former Communications officer on the Stargazer. Now second officer of the USS Lexington. Hometown: Sydney, Australia.'' ;Burke : Burke also appeared in the comic book compilation ''The Star Lost.'' ;Duffy : Duffy would later become a regular character in ''Star Trek: SCE.'' ;Mansfield : Captain of Charleston. ;Erwin ;Marcos ;Eisenberg ;Starros ;Yuri Kuznetsov : Vice admiral. ;DiBiasi ;Fern Resnick ;Loyosha ;Tav : Romulan commander. ;Nevins ;Dunhill ;Bednarik Mentioned ;Dalen Quaice References ;Alpha Malachon IV : Planet. ;Alpha Palemon : Star system. ;Alpha Zion : System. ;Anjelica VII : Planet. ;Arvada III : Planet. ;[[USS Berlin|USS Berlin]] : Federation starship. ;Beta Gritorius IV : Planet. ;Beta Varius IV : Planet. ;[[USS Charleston|USS Charleston]] : Captain Mansfield commanded Charleston, with Idun Asmund as executive officer. ;Clobatians : Species. ;Daa'V : Homeworld of the Daa'vit. ;Daa'Vit : Species. ;Delos IV : Planet. ;[[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)]] : Starship commanded by Captain Morgen until his 2367 retirement. ::This ship would later be the regular vessel of the ''Star Trek: New Frontier series.'' ;[[USS Fearless|USS Fearless]] ;Gnala : Gnalish homeoworld ;Gnalish : Species. ::The Gnalish are mentioned again in the novel Articles of the Federation. ;[[USS Goddard|USS ''Goddard]] : Federation starship. ;[[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS Hood]] : Riker served two years as Hood executive officer. ;[[USS Lexington (Constitution class)|USS Lexington]] : Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma's command. ::It seems anomalous to still have a ''Constitution class vessel in service in the 24th century, but this vessel was referred to as such. The Star Trek Encyclopedia states there was an Excelsior class vessel (registry NCC-14427) of this name in service by this time. ;Maxia Zeta : System. ;Pandrilite : Species. ;[[USS Potemkin (NCC-18253)|USS Potemkin]] : Riker served aboard Potemkin as a lieutenant JG and as a lieutenant. ;Reshaa'ra : Romulan warbird, of Commander Tav. ;[[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)]] : Federation starship. ;IKS Tagh'rat : Klingon warship. ;[[USS Thomas Paine|USS Thomas Paine]] : Federation starship. ;USS Victorious : Federation starship. ;[[USS Victory|USS Victory (NCC-9754)]] : Federation starship. ;[[USS Yorktown (24th century)|USS Yorktown]] : Riker served three years as second officer of the Yorktown. ::According to the novel "Ghost Ship", Second Officer Riker's ''Yorktown was an ''Excelsior''-class vessel. Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual gives the ship registry NCC-2033. ;[[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov]] : Ensign Riker served on the Zhukov. ::This is presumably after his service on ''Pegasus. ;warp speed : The speed reached, warp 9.95, is quoted as 5,094 times the speed of light. Category:Novels